heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheshire Cat
The Cheshire Cat is a supporting character in Disney's 13th full-length animated feature film Alice in Wonderland. He is an extremely mischievous and powerful cat who antagonizes anyone he comes across, whether they be a villain. The Cheshire Cat also appears as a recurring character in House of Mouse, an on and off antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, a background antagonist in Mickey's House of Villains, and a background/minor character in Disney Villains' Revenge, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, and other Disney projects. In the 1951 film, he was voiced by the late Sterling Holloway, who also played Kaa in The Jungle Book. In the Disneyland attraction, he was voiced by the late Tony Pope. In all later appearances, he was voiced by Jim Cummings, who also played Peg Leg Pete, NegaDuck, Kaa, Budzo, Razoul, and many more villains. Appearances Alice in Wonderland n the 1951 Alice in Wonderland, the Cheshire Cat appears as the film's hidden secondary antagonist. He is a pink and purple striped cat. He is briefly first seen while Alice meets the flowers. He later appears in Tulgey Wood, narrating the legend of the Jabberwocky. Later, he betrays Alice that she is working for the Queen of Hearts. He later appears in the Queen of Hearts's court, disguising himself as jewelry. After a gamut of nonsensical events in pursuit of the White Rabbit, Alice enters the Tulgey Wood. There, the Cheshire Cat arrives offering her help with directions. She tries to receive practical answers, but he continues to goof off by asking random questions, and continually showcasing his abilities. After a while, he advises her to seek answers from the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. She, not wanting to associate with mad people, denies the advice, but he claims that everyone in Wonderland is mad, including himself. He then slowly fades away into thin air, laughing and singing in the process. Later on, Alice finds the trail of the White Rabbit once again and begins to pursue him once more. She is lost again, but this time, all hope seems lost. She breaks down in tears, just when the Cheshire Cat arrives. Delighted to see him, she claims that she's no longer looking for rabbits, and wants to find her way home. However, he explains that in Wonderland, she has no way and that all ways there are the Queen's ways. Confused, she informs him that she knows nothing about the queen, so he reveals a secret passageway to her card-inhabited kingdom. During a croquet game with the Queen of Hearts, the Cheshire Cat arrives and continuously gets Alice into trouble with the Queen. At one point, the Cheshire Cat causes the Queen to flip over, revealing her bloomers. Out of utter embarrassment, she puts Alice on trial. With the witnesses being the Mad Hatter, March Hare, and the Dormouse, the trial gets nowhere. Soon enough, the Queen sentences Alice to death by beheading, until she finds more mushrooms in her pocket, which causes her to grow to a gigantic size. She then takes advantage of the opportunity and insults the Queen, but she shrinks down to her normal size once again. The Cheshire Cat appears once more, repeating Alice's insults which causes the Queen to lose her temper, and this leads to the climactic chase. Other Appearances House of Mouse The Cheshire Cat appears numerous times in non-speaking roles in House of Mouse. In episodes like "The Stolen Cartoons", "Unplugged Club", and "Big Bad Wolf Daddy", his glowing eyes and grin appear and disappear. Mickey's House of Villains The Cheshire Cat is a background antagonist in Mickey's House of Villains, appearing both before and after the villains take over the club. The Cheshire Cat can be briefly spotted during the final scene of the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. His tail and also half of his face and body can be briefly seen during the final shot. In the animated short Electric Holiday, the Cheshire Cat was one of the many Disney character guests to attend Minnie Mouse's fashion show. Genie impersonated the Cheshire Cat in the Aladdin episode "Moonlight Madness". Trivia * The Cheshire Cat was used as inspiration for the character Chaos in the Aladdin television series. * The Cheshire Cat is the third Disney character to be originally voiced by Sterling Holloway and taken over by Jim Cummings; the other two being Winnie the Pooh and Kaa. * The Cheshire Cat's song "'Twas Brillig" is the first stanza of the poem from the original book "Beware the Jabberwock". * The Cheshire Cat had another song titled "I'm Odd", but it did not make it into the final cut. * The only time the Cheshire Cat was shown not smiling was when he was gasping from his mad laughter. Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Neutral characters Category:Predators Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious characters Category:Tricksters Category:Disney characters